


Ten Alternate Universes: Rey and Captain America

by DaibhidC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge: "Give me a character/pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it."</p><p>The universes: Wild West, Cyberpunk, Shapeshifters, Pirates, ...In SPACE!!, Born Another Gender, Schoolfic, Police/Firefighters, Urban Fantasy, Steampunk</p><p>The characters: Rey and Captain America</p><p>(Contains SWTFA spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Alternate Universes: Rey and Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MicroSFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroSFF/gifts).



** Wild West **   
** (SPOILERS for _The Force Awakens_ ) **   
  
“I heard you took having a star seriously, Marshal Rogers.”   
  
“I do, Miss Rey.”   
  
“Well, ain’t you going after Solo’s son? He shot his pa and disappeared into the badlands. I’d be after him myself if I wasn’t being held here.”   
  
“Deputy Barnes is taking care of that. In the meantime, I have to talk to you about smuggling.”   
  
“This again? I just took a lift in Solo’s wagon when he passed through my home town. I wasn’t even with him when he crossed the Mexican border, and I’d no idea what he was carrying.”   
  
Rogers sighed. “I believe you. But Judge Fury won’t, not without evidence. And Solo’s not around to support your story. It’s too bad his injun guide don’t speak English.”   
  
  
** Cyberpunk **   
  
“Mz. Rey? I was told you were a rigger?”   
  
She looked up. “Sure, I can drive just about anything. But doesn’t the gunmint have its own vehicle operators?”   
  
The man who’d addressed her looked surprised, “What makes you say I’m gunmint?”   
  
“Anyone around here as clean-shaven and stiff as you is either gunmint or corp, and you look _too_ stiff to be corp. Besides, a corpsman would have bodyguards. You’re your own bodyguard. Some kind of military implants and training, right?”   
  
The man nodded. “I was also told you had a sense for things. That’ll also be useful if you take my commission.”   
  
“A commission? You’re not just press-ganging me?”   
  
He shook his head. “You’re right I’m gunmint, but right now I’m trying to find out what’s going on _behind_ the gunmint. This is not an authorised mission.”   
  
Rey considered a moment. “Okay, I’m in. You got a name?”   
  
“Maybe you should just call me ‘Captain’.”   
  
“Subtle.”   
  
  
** Shapeshifters **   
  
“I still don’t know exactly what happened to you,” said Rey, “but I’m sure Maz Katana will know what to do. So there’s no sense in getting worked up about it, okay?”   
  
The bald eagle perched opposite her looked like it would really have liked to reply to that.   
  
  
** Pirates **   
  
“Ahoy the _Falcon_!” called Captain Rogers, “Stand down and prepare to be boarded!”   
  
On the ship he was addressing, Captain Rey spun the wheel, “We’ll take them broadside!” she cried, “It’s the last thing they’ll expect!”   
  
“Aye,” agreed her first mate, Mr Finn, “And it’s the last thing they’ll expect because it’s suicide! That’s the HMS _America_ , not some privateer that will back down if we look like we might do more damage than the reward money would cover!”   
  
“We don’t give up without a fight!” Rey retorted.   
  
“This is your final warning!” called Rogers.   
  
Finn shook his head. “Heaven preserve us from heroes,” he muttered, “Whatever side they’re on.”   
  
  
** ...In SPACE!! **   
  
Rey was surrounded by Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren had got away. Finn was injured.   
  
And then the X-Wings showed up. Leading them was the ship of her old friend Captain Republic, with the distinctive five-pointed stars on its wings. One of these days she had to ask him what that symbol meant.   
  
  
** Born Another Gender **   
  
They had worked together for a long time, trying to get Miss America back to her home universe. Eventually they discovered the machine that, along with Rey’s Jedi powers, would create a portal.   
  
Steph Rogers hesitated. “You know, I really want to get back to New York, and the Avengers. But there’s one thing about your galaxy I’ll miss, Rey.”   
  
“What’s that?” he asked.   
  
Steph smiled. “No-one treated me any differently than they did you.”   
  
  
** Schoolfic **   
  
“Hey, Steve!”   
  
“Oh, hi, Rey,” said Steve, “You here for the big game?”   
  
“Sure, we’re going to kick your asses!”   
  
Steve laughed. Neither of them took the rivalry between Shield Academy and Lucas High School very seriously.   
  
“So,” Rey said, “I guess I’m going to the visitor’s seats. Where are you sitting?”   
  
“Oh, I volunteered to be the water boy. You know me, I like to be involved.”   
  
Rey smiled sympathetically. She knew Steve really wanted to be Shield Academy’s star quarterback, but unless he found a way of bulking up drastically, it was never going to happen.   
  
  
** Police/Firefighters **   
  
One of the things you have to do as a police officer is maintain contacts on the street. One of Lieutenant Rogers’ contacts was a lot more on the street than he’d have liked.   
  
Her name was Rey. She didn’t have a surname that she knew of. She spent a lot of time hanging around the junkyard, occasionally scavenging things. She seemed to have a bit of a technical bent, but she’d never get to apply it.   
  
He’d suggested that she’d be better off if she went to community college, found a proper place to live. She’d said she couldn’t. That one day her family would return and this was where they’d expect to find her. Anyway, she was more use to him here, wasn’t she?   
  
He’d tried to trace her family, but with no success. She’d laughed when he told her that, calling him her All-American hero.    
  
  
** Urban Fantasy **   
  
Cap had found the young woman behind a battered storefront in the East Village with a sign saying CURIOS. He privately considered that most of what she was selling was junk, but maybe that was just what he was _supposed_ to think.   
  
“Look,” he said, “I’ve had enough experience to know there are things I can’t explain. I work with a Norse god, for Pete’s sake. And I was told that you had … expertise … in, ah, certain subjects...”   
  
Rey laughed, “You mean magic?”   
  
“If that’s what you want to call it, sure.”  
  
“Actually, I call it the force. My teacher called it _fortis_ , but I found the Latin a bit pretentious. But sure, I’m not one to step down if Captain America wants my help.”   
  
“Great. I’m trying to find a … sorcerer, I guess … called Kylo Ren.”   
  
Rey’s face darkened “I know the name. And I’ll _definitely_ help you find him.”   
  
“Great. Will you need any of your, uh, magical items?”   
  
Rey laughed again. “Magical items? This is just junk!”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“I mean,” she added, picking up an opaque sphere with orange markings, “apart from my crystal ball, obviously.”   
  
He wasn’t even sure she was kidding.   
  
  
** Steampunk **   
  
Two motorised velocipedes were parked outside the old house. One rust-red, the other in the colours of the American flag.   
  
“The basements won’t have gas lighting, assuming the gas is even still on,” said the Captain, lighting a lantern, “Are you sure what you’re looking for is down there?”   
  
“Captain, I’m not even sure _what_ I’m looking for. I just know it’s here.”   
  
Captain Steven Rogers nodded. He’d only known Miss Rey for a few days, but he trusted her intuition.    
  
They arrived at a locked door and Captain Rogers used his harbenite shield to batter down the lock. Behind it was a dusty storeroom. Miss Rey quickly found what she’s been searching for; what appeared to be a brass sword hilt, covered in diodes, and with a length of rubber-coated wire leading to a belt-mounted power source.   
  
“It’s an electro-sword,” the Captain said.   
  
“No, it’s _the_ electro-sword. The one created by Sir Anthony Starbound, and then used against him by his son Lucas after Sir Anthony joined the Imperalists.”   
  
“Well, I cannot think of anyone better suited to wield it than you, Miss Rey.”   
  
“Really? I’m not so sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well, the Space one is kind of cheating, being just "what if Steve was part of the _Star Wars_ universe?" It's balanced by the Urban Fantasy one which is "what if Rey was on the Dr Strange end of the MCU?"


End file.
